Amplifiers, such as operational amplifiers, are used in various types of circuits. Among various parameters of an amplifier, gain is a design consideration for not only the amplifier but also other components in a circuit using the amplifier. Amplifier gain measurements are performed to obtain data useful for design and/or manufacture and/or operation improvements.